The Janko-type piano keyboard, also known as isomorphic or six-six keyboard was designed by Paul von Janko in 1882. Janko Keyboard is described in for example U.S. Pat. No. 360,255.
Instead of the traditional one row of white and black keys the Janko Keyboard provides an array of keys. In the Janko Keyboard each vertical column of keys is a semitone away from its neighboring columns, and on each horizontal row of keys the interval from one note to the next is a whole step. This key layout results in each chord and scale having the same “shape” on the keyboard with the same fingerings regardless of key signatures, unlike a traditional keyboard, which requires twelve different patterns for each key signature.
The advantage of this type of keyboard is that the fingering for a given chord or tune remains the same in all key signatures. In other words the fingering remains same no matter where the chord or the tune starts on the keyboard.
The Janko Keyboard provides a set of three keys for each note allowing a player to position her hands more comfortably. Moreover, the Janko Keyboard is narrower than traditional keyboard and allows the player to reach larger intervals than with a traditional keyboard. On a Janko Keyboard keys of the same set move together through a stair like support member that the keys are attached to.
Accordingly, the Janko keyboard has several advantages and could potentially be popular for example for beginners or for children with small hands. However, regardless of its advantages the Janko Keyboards never became popular. One disadvantage of Janko type of keyboards is a feeling of busyness. It looks like there were black and white keys everywhere and this creates some confusion. Moreover, original Janko Keyboards are uncomfortable to play due to the shape and small size of the keys.
Learning to play any instrument is difficult and the use of traditional music notations is not necessarily making the task easier. Throughout the history of keyboards, there have been various teaching methods and devices to teach music. Piano rolls and self playing pianos are also known for long. During the last decades, computerized teaching methods have also become popular. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,307 where a simplified note recognition technique is provided and the pitch and the duration are displayed in a single icon. The notation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,307 is based on a traditional piano keyboard and provides a system where the keys are clustered and each cluster is shown on the tablature as shaded or non shaded zones. Despite the benefits of this tablature it still does not provide sufficiently simple and easy way for reading music. This disclosure provides solutions to the flaws of the existing keyboards and music teaching devices by providing an improved keyboard. Furthermore, this disclosure provides a novel music tablature and piano rolls that correlate with the improved keyboard. And finally, the disclosure provides methods to use the keyboard, the tablature and the piano rolls as a teaching device through specific computer programs.